1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the operation of a multi-function peripheral (MFP) device. More particularly, the invention relates to notification of MFP receive jobs.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Presently, many peripheral devices have limited notification abilities. One kind of peripheral device is a multi-function peripheral (MFP), which is a device that performs multiple peripheral functions, such as printing, copying, scanning, and faxing. (MFP devices are defined in more detail below.) Typically, notification from a MFP is through the user interface mechanism. The user interface may be remotely accessed from a custom application running on a host personal computer, or, alternatively, the user interface may be remotely accessed through a web browser. Implementing notification through a user interface is disadvantageous to both senders and recipients of MFP jobs. For senders, notification via a user interface may be inconvenient. Because receivers are not notified directly, many senders feel the need to notify them personally. The remote sender of a MFP job typically must use one of the following techniques of direct communication: email, telephone, or text message. If the sender is local, then direct person-to-person communication to the intended recipient may also have to be used. The remote user communication to the intended recipient may also be expensive, in addition to being inconvenient. For recipients, notification by means of a user interface may also be inconvenient. The notification is simply broadcast as a status to all listeners, requiring recipients to periodically check the user interface for jobs intended for them. In other words, notification is only available to querying listeners. Thus, there is a need for improved notification of MFP receive jobs.